


Skate or Die

by Inumaru12, skullkid, Trashmaster



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: (i know), College AU, Evil vending machines, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Laser Tag, More tags to be added, Murder Mystery AU, Prank Wars, rating to be changed, roller skating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8091745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inumaru12/pseuds/Inumaru12, https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullkid/pseuds/skullkid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashmaster/pseuds/Trashmaster
Summary: You meet 'Seven' and Yoosung one fateful day at the vending machine.A prank war starts, and you quickly become close friends. You're really happy to know them. Life is going pretty good. Your grades are up, you have a nice job at the Roller Rink, and your roommate cleans up for you most of the time. Things start to get complicated once you start developing feelings for a certain 707.Things get even more complicated when you find a dead body.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! this is a collab fic that we've been thinking of for awhile and finally got around to writing.
> 
> it's a college au but also a murder mystery fic ... kinda out there, i know.
> 
> enjoy! 
> 
> \- penny

"Fuck!" You curse in frustration.

 

_ This goddamn machine. _

 

This started out just like any other day. It went on just like any other day.  _ Until _ . Until this  **stupid** vending machine decided to mess it all up. You had pressed the right buttons, payed the money, and were ready to be refreshed with a delicious lemon iced tea. Of course, that's not what happened. It got stuck. You've tried every possible solution. You tried shaking, tapping, and straight up  _ pounding _ but your drink is still not coming out.

 

You're not giving up. This is a  _ war _ .

 

You're getting your drink. Or... at least your money back.

 

You start investigating the sides of the machine for some kind of magical switch or button but there is none to be found. Your enemy's defense is impeccable, there's no weakness. You're about to just put in another dollar and two quarters.

 

"Fucking... stupid piece of shit machine..." you grumble.

 

There's a  _ 'pfffff' _ from behind you and you freeze. You thought you were alone, but when you turn around there are two boys sitting at a table, conveniently hidden behind a potted plant. The blonde one catches your eye and ducks his head. The redhead grins and waves his hand nonchalantly.

 

You raise an eyebrow when he stands up and starts walking towards you.

 

"Watch." He says.

 

The boy rolls up his sleeves, rubs his hands together, and taps on the top of the machine two times. You're about to ask him what he just did, and why... but then your drink comes loose. You jump for the hatch at the bottom and fish it out. It's cold in your hand.

 

"Wow! That was so cool! ...How'd you do that?" You praise.

 

He laughs and winks, "Magic."

 

You roll your eyes a bit, but can’t help but grin.

“Well thanks, I guess.  You’re my hero of the day; I didn’t think I’d be able to get my caffeine fix.”  You bite your lip as you watch the red haired boy seemingly shine brighter and grin even wider at the word ‘hero’.

 

“Ha, that’s right! The great Seven-Zero-Seven is an amazing hero! So great, he’s even a God! You may bow before your new and great god.” The guy winks at you and even though he’s silly and cheesy as all hell, you find yourself putting a hand over your mouth to stifle the laughs trying to escape.

 

“Oh? So, do I get to know the name of my so-called new god?”  You ask once you finally get yourself under control.

  
The guy blinks at you and gives you a look like he can’t believe you just said that.

  
“What?”

  
“I just told you! I’m the great Seven-Zero-Seven!  But you can call me Seven for short.”

  
“Um,” you hum for a moment, feeling slightly taken aback, “I meant your _real_ name.”

  
“Seven _is_ my real name!”  The bespectacled man firmly responds. 

  
He grabs the blonde haired boy, who was still hiding behind the potted plant and forces him to stand up.

  
“Yoosung, tell her that my real name is Seven.”  He shakes the blonde haired boy a bit.

  
“Er, well, I mean your name is actually-”

  
Seven proceeds to shake the blonde--apparently named Yoosung--vigorously until the boy’s face turns a frightening shade of green.

  
“Seven! Please stop!”  

  
The guy calling himself Seven stops and turns back to you, wearing a cat-like grin of glee.

  
“See! Yoosung called me Seven! So that’s my name.”

  
“I still call bull, my dude.” You snort. “What, did your parents lose all creativeness after the first six of your siblings were born?”

 

Yoosung laughs loudly while Seven drops himself to the ground dramatically.

  
“How did you already unlock my tragic backstory…”

  
“Backstory? What is this, an RPG?”

 

Seven jumps back up suddenly and you can see an almost disturbing grin on his face. His glasses are currently reflecting the sun.

  
“Nah, it’s not a video game.  Not really at least, it’s just a fan fiction for a video game.”

  
Both you and Yoosung stare blankly at him.

  
“Um, what?”

  
“Dude, Seven, did you just have a stroke?”

  
“Nope, I’m perfectly fine! Anyway! Can I get the name of my number one fan?”

  
You open your mouth, about to tell him your name, when a sudden pop song ringtone goes off and Yoosung quickly moves to answer his phone.

  
“Rika, hey!”

  
Both you and Seven just stand around, trying not to seem overly obvious that you both were listening in on the one-sided conversation.  After a bit awkwardness, Yoosung says goodbye to whoever ‘Rika’ is and hangs up, shutting his _flip phone_ closed with a firm click.

  
“Seven, that was Rika! She needs some help ordering some things she’ll need for the party and some help with the technical side of things so she asked me to bring you with me.”

  
“So the hero is needed...Okay! I’m on my way!” Seven shoots you a smile before taking off, effectively leaving Yoosung, who frantically grabs his things to hurry after his friend.

  
And _that_ was how you met Seven and Yoosung.

  
\--

 

Some higher being hates you.  There’s definitely someone watching your every move from up in the sky and they  _ hate you _ .

 

This is the fourth time this week that you’ve fought this exact same stupid battle.  You’d think after the third time that this goddamn evil contraption had tried to keep you and your refreshing beverages apart, that you’d pick a new machine.  But it was late and you had a report due in a few hours, and this was the closest one to your room.

 

The past three times, Seven had been your late night caffeine savior, but now the halls are empty and you are alone with your sworn mortal enemy.  You glare unamused at the beverage that is  _ rightfully yours _ and it stares uncaringly back at you.  It’s time to take matters into your own hands.  You’ve been through the vigorous training, you can do this.

 

Seven had always made it look so easy.  He had just reached up and tapped the top of the machine and it had given up to him  _ instantly _ .  You rub your hands together and reach up to do the same.

 

Your hand only reaches to just past the middle of the machine.

 

God  _ dammit _ .

 

You are  _ absolutely _ not letting this machine win.  You complied with its half of the deal, paying it your hard earned, and rapidly dwindling money time and time again.  That drink was _ yours _ .  You flip the drink off in defiance before bending over and shoving your arm into the slot at the bottom.  You can see your hand on the other side of the glass and you get a burst of determination, because you’re  _ so close _ .

 

But then your arm stops, the mere existence of your shoulder preventing you from reaching in any further, even though you’re just  _ inches _ away from your prize.  You’ve made a second enemy this day.  Defeated, you sigh, moving to pull your arm back from the clutches of the vending machine.

 

Except you can’t.

 

Dread fills your stomach and you look in to see that your sleeve is tangled around one of the spirals, and there’s not enough room for you to shake it free.  You’re going to die here.  You’re going to die here with your arm caught in this horrible machine, inches from the drink that you had  _ earned goddammit. _  And you’re also probably going to miss the deadline on your report.  Admittedly, though, that’s the lowest on your list of current problems.

 

You don’t know how this night can possibly get any worse.

 

“Stealing is a federal offense you know, even if it’s just petty vending machine theft.”

 

Nevermind, it just did.

 

You glance to the side, and  _ of course _ Seven’s there, leaning against the wall with the biggest shit-eating grin you’ve ever seen. “I’m not  _ stealing _ ,” you correct, still trying to free your arm. “It’s not stealing if I used money to pay for goods and or services, that’s how capitalism works, thank you very much.”

 

He’s walking over to you, still grinning, “Fair enough, but I don’t think this is the intended use of this specific  _ service _ .  The drink falls into the bin at the bottom, you do know that right?”

 

“ _ I  _ know that, but this machine doesn’t!” You absolutely  _ know _ he sees that your arm is stuck, but he won’t acknowledge it.  He’s waiting for you to.  Well two can play that fucking game, Seven.  You glare at him, just  _ daring _ him to say something.  You weren’t going to be the one to break first.

 

Except… your arm is starting to fall asleep.  Your steel resolve is rapidly wavering.

 

“I thought I showed you how to solve this issue, or did you not pay attention?  I’m hurt!   _ Wounded _ , in fact!” He goes through the motions of wiping an invisible tear from his eye, and you can’t help but laugh a little.  Even your own voice was betraying you tonight.

 

You quickly cough, trying to mask the laugh.  You had to be strong or Seven would  _ never _ stop making fun of you for this. “I did pay attention!  I just… couldn’t… reach it...” You trail off at the end of your sentence, realizing far too late that you’d unknowingly walked directly into a trap.

 

Seven cups a hand around his ear, “I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch that, would you mind repeating it for me?” You mumble it back a few more times and he just _leans_ _in closer_ each time, his smile getting impossibly wider and wider.  Your arm has gone completely numb at this point and you’re so tired, and you finally give up.

 

“ _ I was too short to reach it okay?!  Happy?! _ ”

 

There’s silence.  Complete and utter silence, and then suddenly Seven is  _ laughing _ .  He’s laughing harder than you’ve ever seen, and loud enough that you’re sure people down the hall are going to hear and you are absolutely  _ mortified _ at the thought of even more people seeing you stuck in this godforsaken vending machine.

 

Using your free arm, you start smacking at Seven, desperately shushing him.  But  _ of course _ that just makes him laugh harder.  He wipes an actual tear from his eye this time and stands up, reaching to the top of the machine and effortlessly tapping it.  God you’re  _ so angry _ right now.  Your drink dislodges instantly, smacking into your, thankfully numb arm and managing to dislodge it too.

 

You have never been so happy to see your own arm in your life.  You brush yourself off, shuffling away from this evil machine and Seven, who’s slightly hiccupping now as he tries to calm himself down.

 

“Wait, your drink!” he calls after you as you march down the hall.

 

“I think  _ you’re _ the one who’s earned it,” you call back, arriving at your room and escaping inside, just barely hearing Seven’s laughter start up again as you shut the door behind you.

 

\--

 

The light flooding from the window hits your eyes with the usual irritating morning glow. You turn over and pull your pillow on top of your head for good measure. You didn't get to bed until really late last night. You were hoping to get some extra sleep, but no such luck. Your roommate is already up and about - and making  _ so much _ noise. 

 

You groan and pull on some sweatpants, then tie up your hair. Your messy hazard area of a room is so different from the spotless kitchen that you need a moment to adjust. She cleaned it overnight? From what you remember, there were dishes stacked up to the cupboards. You knew she was a neat freak but this is just too much. You were supposed to be the one to clean those. You feel a bit bad now.

 

You notice her typing away on her laptop at the kitchen table.

 

"Jaehee... you really didn't have to do all that."

 

"Hm?" She looks up at you, "Oh, it was no problem."

 

"I still feel kinda bad... that was a lot of dishes. Let me clean up next time, okay?" You rub the back of your neck.

 

"It's really not a bother."

 

You shrug and decide not to push the issue. If she wants to clean up for you then you guess there's no reason to complain. You pick up your bag and swing it across your shoulder, "I'm heading out."

 

She gives a nod and smile before returning to god knows what on her computer.

 

You arrive at the roller skating rink a little early. It's a nice place to work, and you really enjoy it there. You get a decent salary and it's actually pretty fun. This actually wasn't one of your days but one of your co-workers called in sick, so you're covering for them.  The rink doesn't open for about ten more minutes, but there are already a couple of dudes waiting to be let in. You recognize one of them.

 

"Yoosung?" you wave, "Hey! Remember me?"

 

He looks up from his phone and smiles, "Hey, yeah! You're the vending machine girl!"

 

You grimace at your new title but go over to greet him anyways. There's a white-haired man standing next to him and you assume they're going in together since you saw them talking when you walked around the corner. His eyes are a surprising shade of red.

 

He bows when you approach and you're taken aback.

 

"Hello, lovely vending machine girl. I've heard so much about you." He says smoothly.

 

"Uh... really? ...From Seven?"

 

His eyes widen like he's made a terrible mistake and he laughs nervously, "Ah, well..."

 

Yoosung rolls his eyes, "This is Hyun Ryu. My horrible friend."

 

"Hey! I told you that it's Zen now!" He yells, offended.

 

"That's only your acting name."

 

"And my acting career has really taken off! Soon, you'll see my name in lights."

 

Yoosung gives a 'mhm' and turns to you, "So, what're you doing here?"

 

You smile, "I work here."

 

His eyes light up, "Oh! That's so cool! Me and  _ 'Zen' _ come here all the time. I've never seen you before, though..." he taps his chin, "or maybe I have, but I just don't remember..."

 

"Yeah, maybe." You laugh. "So, what're  _ you _ here for?"

 

"We come here every Sunday for a 1v1 laser battle!" He smiles widely and makes sound effects like the little laser guns.

 

You gasp, " _ YOU'RE _ THE LASER BOYS?!"

 

Yoosung nods proudly and Zen holds his head in his hands.

 

"Oh my goooddddd! I can't believe I'm finally seeing you two! This is amazing! I'm the one in control of our story board in the break room and there are so many up there with you guys. Oh! Like the time you paid an extra hundred bucks just to go in before that kids birthday party group!" You slap your knee, "Oh man, and the time-"

 

"Okay, that's enough!" Zen says quickly.

 

"Alright, Laser Boy." You pat him on the shoulder, "Well, I'm gonna open up."

 

You barely hear a mumble of  _ 'please don't call me that...' _ before you're off.

 

\--

 

The day goes by pretty quickly. There isn't too much of a fuss at work, the only problem you really had was when an eight year old threw up on the rink. Nothing out of the ordinary. You clock out and are already thinking about the softness and warmth of your bed. 

 

When you get to your door there's a note.

 

_ Dear Vending Machine Girl, _

 

_ It has come to my attention that you have an awesome job at the roller skating rink. I will be visiting shortly and hope to see you there. It will be my utmost honor to  _ _ school you _ _ in the rink with some sweet roller tricks. Be there tomorrow at twelve. _

 

_ Best regards, Your Polite And Royal God Seven _

_ ps: look behind you lol _

 

You feel a sense of foreboding before turning to face a grinning Seven. There's a moment of silence that passes before he laughs and sprays you right in the face with a can of silly string. You take a second to wipe yourself off. He stands there, tilts his head, and to his horror, realizes you're smiling. 

 

You chuckle lowly, an evil look in your eyes.

 

"What do you think happens now, Seven?" You whisper.

 

He's shaking a little, "U-uh... I don't know..."

 

You raise one hand and he bolts down the hallway.

 

You laugh for real now as you watch him run away. You honestly don't know what you were going to do there, but the look on his face was priceless. He seemed genuinely scared of you and the thought makes you smile like a fool. You notice that he looks back at you before turning the corner.

  
When you walk inside the apartment and find it covered in silly string, you realize that this is a declaration of war.  _ A prank war. _

**Author's Note:**

> please don't forget to comment <3 - penny


End file.
